1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roof vents and other vent systems for building structures. More specifically, the automatic vent damper relates to an aerodynamic device that is urged open by one or more springs, but which is blown closed by aerodynamic pressure when the wind blows inwardly toward the vent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vent systems are important components of building structures and serve to reduce heat and humidity, which would otherwise build up in a structure. Vents are nearly universally installed in the attic areas of homes and similar structures, either as end gable vents, ridge vents, or off-ridge vents, but are also installed as smaller installations to vent moist, warm air from clothes dryers and for similar purposes.
Such vents are generally stationary structures, with no moving parts or components. Generally they are screened to preclude the entrance of small animals and insects into the structure by way of the vent, but little or no additional closure is provided. It is essential that the vent remain open during the vast majority of its use; closure would defeat the purpose of the vent, i.e., to allow warm and/or humid air to escape from the structure in order to reduce temperatures during the day and structure damaging condensation when the structure cools.
However, vents that remain open at all times may not be desirable. Under certain circumstances, e.g., high winds and rain, water can be driven past any internal baffling within the vent, and on into the attic or upper portion of the structure. This same effect can occur with smaller appliance vents as well. Yet, very little has been done to this point to provide systems for the closure of vents when so required.
The present inventor is aware of a few such devices, which operate using different principles than those employed by the present automatic vent damper. An example of such a different device is shown in German Patent Publication No. 3,103,332, published on Aug. 12, 1982, which describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a preformed plastic structure having a series of covered vent openings therein. The device is configured as a ridge vent and cannot be readily adapted for other locations. No moving components or automated closure is provided.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 59-202,344, published on Nov. 16, 1984, describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a ridge line vent system having a series of relatively small, circular vents which open and close automatically by means of a thermostatic spring element. No means is provided to close off the vent system in the event of high winds.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-041,726, published on Feb. 13, 2003, describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a series of embodiments of a ridge vent assembly having a series of stationary baffles therein to reduce the entry of blown in water therein. No moving parts or closure, either automated or manual, is provided.
Finally, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-176,597 published on Jun. 24, 2003 describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a soffit vent having an expandable material therein which expands when exposed to extreme heat (e.g., a structural fire) to close off the vent passages. No reversal of the actuation is provided, and no actuation due to wind or other airflow is provided.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, an automatic vent damper solving the aforementioned problems is desired.